


Ducktales stuff

by Duckslikepie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Some Fluff, WEBBY IS THE 4th NEPHEW, and some angst, i need some fluff in my life, my first story, some one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckslikepie/pseuds/Duckslikepie
Summary: some DuckTales one-shots.Send in some ideas, and I will try and write them.





	1. Game night 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season 2

Today was a horrifying day in McDuck Manor.

It started as a regular day, but then someone made the mistake of mentioning game night. Now no one could get out of this. 

You see, Scrooge McDuck was a competitive person. Especially during game nights. No one has ever beaten him at any game ever. But this night was going to be different.

After three games of scrooge winning everyone was getting tired of him winning and then bragging about it in everyone's face. The next match Scrooge suggested was Scroogeopaly. And he promised that after this game night could be over if anyone could beat him, no one thought that they could beat him, so they quickly declined. Well except one duck. Louie Duck. Louie wanted the game night to be over. So he made a deal with Scrooge.

"OK uncle Scrooge. If I beat you, the game night will no longer be played, but if you beat me, then we can have game night whenever you want. Deal?"

For a second Scrooge thought Louie was kidding. But after a minute he realized he wasn't joking. So he made his decision.

"Deal." and with that, they shook hands 

So here we are after three houses of Louie and Scrooge playing Scroogeopaly there was finally a winner. And you never would guess who won.

"WHAT!!! Louie lad! How did you beat me???" Scrooge yelled confused that someone beat him at his own game. No less a child.

"It wasn't that hard." Louie anwserd casually.

"Wasn't that hard - WASN'T THAT HARD!!! I made this game super hard that only I could know how to beat it!" 

"You're just a sore loser." and with that, he walked out of the room.

When Louie walked out of the room, everyone was waiting for him. When they saw Louie go out of the place him and Scrooge were in, they all stood up with worry on their face.

"So did you win?" Asked Dewey.

"Yep." he answered casually with a smirk on his face.

everyone cheered. 

While everyone was celebrating Huey came up to his little brother and asked a question. "You cheated, didn't you.?"

"Yep." He answered with a giant smile on his face.


	2. Lena's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has thoughts on Scrooge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Shadow War!
> 
> This story is so short, sorry.

"Dude I wish I had your family," Lena said. And she meant it.

Lena had no idea why Scrooge was complaining about his family. His family was awesome! They were exciting, fun, and they loved each other. 

After years of living with Magica, Lena was slowly starting to break. All Magica did was talk about getting scrooges number one dime and how to get revenge on him. And when Lena did something wrong Magica yelled at her for it. Scrooge had a family that loved him. All Lena thought that she was good for only stealing number one dimes. Well, at least that's what Magica told her. 

So when Scrooge started complaining about his family, Lena got so mad. "At least he has a family," she thought. Sure Magica was her Aunt, but she never acted like it. 

"You're right lass," Scrooge finally said. Lena looked up. "Help me get my family back, and you'll have a place in it!"

At first, Lena didn't know what to say. Was it true? Will she be apart of a real, loving family?

"We're stronger together," he continued "Ready?" as he said this, Scrooge held out his hand to her.

Lena couldn't believe what was coming out of the old man's mouth. She knew that she couldn't decline, so she took Scrooges' hand and said: "I'll see what I can do!"

Maybe she could be apart of this family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Lena, so sorry if I wrote her wrong.
> 
> Also thanks for the prompt I hope this is what you meant.


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the series. So before the boys moved into the mansion and new that Scrooge was their uncle.

Pain.

That was what Louie felt when he woke up. His stomach was hurting, and his head was throbbing.

Today Louie had to go to school. And on top of that, he had a math test today. But he couldn't say he was sick even though he felt like dying. Why? Because his Uncle Donald couldn't miss work today. His uncle just got a new job today, and he couldn't be late because they needed the money. When Louie addressed it before his uncle said that he shouldn't worry about stuff like that. But he did. So he had to go to school today.

When Louie got up, his brothers were already up and dressed and were walking out of their shared bedroom to get breakfast with Uncle Donald in the kitchen until they stopped and looked at him.

.

"You coming?" Dewey asked.

"Yea," Louie said while getting up. As he got up, his stomach started to hurt more.

"You ok?" Asked Huey.

"Yea I'm fine" And with that, all three of them walked out of the room to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

During breakfast, Louie couldn't eat anything. His uncle asked him why he wasn't eating. Louie just shrugged his shoulders and told him "I'm not hungry." His Uncle gave him a worried look but let it be. And Louie was glad for that. When Donald dropped the boys off at school, Louie was feeling much worse than before.

And on top of that, his brothers were starting to get suspicious.

Uggg he hated getting sick.

* * *

It was Lunchtime, and Louie felt like he was dying. Right now he and his brothers were sitting at a lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Louie's brothers were sitting on the opposite side of the table talking about the homework that was due next class that Dewey forgot to do. Louie wasn't listening because his head was pounding and his stomach was hurting.

Louie had his head down when his brother spoke to him.

"Are you ok?" Huey asked.

"I'm fine" Louie mumbled.

"Are you going to eat?" Asked Dewey. He noticed that his little brother hadn't touched his food yet.

"I'm not hungry." 

"You have to eat since you didn't eat breakfast this morning. Because according to the Junior Wookjuck guided book rule 32 you have to eat three meals or more a day." Huey said.

"Ok fine!" Louie said getting tired of his brothers. When he took a bite of his sandwich, he instantly regretted it.

Louie got up and ran out of the cafeteria ignoring his brothers calls for him to come back. All Louie could do was run to find the nearest bathroom, and as soon as he did, he ran in and went to the first stall that was free.

* * *

When Huey and Dewey saw their brother run out of the cafeteria, they immediately went after him. So when they saw him go into the bathroom, they knew what was wrong. 

"Louie," Huey said when they entered the bathroom. "Are you in here?" 

They heard a mumble, so they went to the stall where the sound came from.

When they saw Louie leaning over the toilet they went to his side.

"Louie! Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Dewey asked in a concerned voice when they finally got Louie to his feet and started walking to the office, much to Louie's protest.

Louie shrugged his shoulders. "I Didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want Uncle Donald to miss work."

"Come on Louie," Huey said when they got to the office. "We will be worried about you no matter what. And you know that uncle Donald wouldn't mind to take off work to take care of you."

"I know but-"

"No buts. You know we're right."

"Yea ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is so bad. Sorry for not posting yesterday. My brother is sick, and my parents were at work yesterday, so I had to take care of him.


	4. Sick part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Dewey take care of a sick Louie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after sick.  
> Also, this was a request on wattpad!

When Louie and his brothers got to the office, they went straight to the nurse.

The Nurse checked Louie over and said that he had a fever of 102. She went to the phone after and called his uncle to tell him about the news. Louie's brothers then said their goodbyes after the nurse told them to go back to class. When Louie's uncle came, Louie didn't look up to greet him. While the nurse and Donald talked, all Louie could hear was rinning. When Donald and the nurse were done talking Donald and Louie went to the car. Louie didn't speak at all on the way to the houseboat mostly because he was worried if he did then he would throw up.

Right now, Louie was laying on his bed waiting for his uncle to get back from picking his brothers up. A couple of minutes later, Louie started to get tired. When he began closing his eyes, he heard the front door open to the houseboat. He listened to a couple of mumbles then his bedroom door opened.

"Louie!" said one of his brothers loud. That only made his headache worse.

"Are you ok?" said a different voice. Louie responded with a shrug because he felt like throwing up. He also didn't say anything because he was worried that his brothers would be angry at him for not telling them that he was ill.  
Huey and Dewey looked at each other and then at Louie who was sitting in his bunk. They had a silent conversation with each other and sighed. They then walked over to Louie and sat on either side of him with worried looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" Huey asked. He looked at his younger brother and saw the look on his face. Sadness. Huey couldn't read his mind, so he had to get him to talk. 

When Their uncle came and picked them up, Huey and Dewey immediately started asking about Louie. Their uncle said that he was fine and was resting at home. He also told them that his boss understood why he left work and he can come back and still get paid at full price even though he was working minimum wage. At least they were getting money. Huey and Dewey understood and started a quiet conversation. When they got to the houseboat, they raced to the houseboat and opened the front door. Their uncle was close behind.

When they all got to the kitten, Donald looked them in the eye and said "I'll be home at 7:00. I'm trusting you to watch over your brother and call me if he gets worse or if you need anything. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to, but you know I do. Their chicken noodle soup in the pantry so give that to him. There is medication in the closet in my bedroom. Please read the instructions in that and give him the right amount. No less no more then what you are supposed to give him. Please don't be mad at your brother. He probably had a reason why he didn't tell you he was sick. And remember I love you and take care." Donald then ruffled their hair and left.

As soon as he left Huey and Dewey went to their room where they knew Louie was.

So here they are. Louie was sitting between Huey and Dewey. Huey and Dewey were looking at Louie while Louie was looking at the ground. There was an awkward tension the air for about a minute, Louie Spoke.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking up. When he did, he saw his brothers faces. Did they look shocked? Why were they shocked? He was the one who kept being sick from them even though they made a pack to never keep secrets from each other. He wouldn't be surprised if they were mad at him. But shocked? He was not expecting that.

"Louie! you don't have to be sorry." Huey said.

"Yea! We should be the ones to apologize. We didn't notice that you were sick. We are your big brothers. We should take care of you when you're sick." Dewey said seriously. To be honest, Dewey was a little mad that Louie didn't tell him that he was sick. But he was mostly mad at himself for not noticing that he was sick. He was his brother for crying out loud. He was supposed to be able to tell if something is wrong with one of his brothers. But he failed that. Now he was determined to take care of his brother.

"So your not mad?" Louie asked a little confused.

"No, never." Said his brothers in union.

"Thank's you guys," Louie said. "I would give you a hug, but I don't want you getting sick too."

"Yea. Good idea." Huey said.

"Where's uncle Donald? I thought as soon as he came home he would be all panicky and come check on me?" 

"He had to go back to work. His boss understood why he left work and let him come back." 

"Oh, that good," Louie said with relief. He hadn't wanted to be the one to cause his uncle to lose his job. Huey was about to ask what they should do now when he saw Louie yawn, and his eyelids started to close. Apparently, Dewey noticed too and Spoke before he could. 

"You should get some sleep, Lou." He said before getting up 

"Yea probably I'm tired," Louie said laying down. 

"Hopefully that will help you feel a little better," Huey said, Getting up as well. It was no use since Louie was already fast asleep. 

"Well that was quick," Dewey said "Yea," Huey said. "We should probably get the soup and medicine ready for when he wakes up." He said leaving the room. 

"Yea ok" Dewey responded and went out of the room following Huey. 

When Louie woke up, his brothers were there with him. They asked how he was doing, and Louie responded with "sick." His brothers told him that he had to take some medicine and take his temperature. While Huey went to get the thermometer, Dewey gave Louie a glass of water and two pills. 

Louie hated taking medication, but he did it anyway. Louie put one pill in his mouth and drank water. One down one to go. He put the other one in and drank the water. All done. 

Just as he finished taking the pills, Huey was back with a thermometer in his hands. 

"Ok Louie open wide," He said and put the thermometer in his mouth. 

After about 30 seconds the thermometer beeped, and Huey pulled it out. He looked at it and read the tempter allowed. 

"100," He said with a little cheer in his voice. "Your temperature went down, so that's good." "Yea but I still feel like death." "Don't worry Louie you'll get better soon" Dewey reassured him. He was trying to make his little brother happy. "I hope." He responded. His voice was raspy. "But thanks anyway." "No problem," Said Dewey. "No need to thank us," Huey said. The request was on Wattpad so thanks for that! Sorry for not posting lately I've been busy with stuff, but I'll try and post more. Hoped you enjoyed it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am So sorry that I haven't been posting.  
> And if you can tell I try and make my request long and enjoyable. SO send them in!
> 
> The weird thing is I wrote this when I was sick...


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby gets hurt on an adventure.
> 
> Sorry if this is bad. I wrote this while I was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during season two.

Webby was one of the most adventurous guys Dewey knows.

She was probably more daring then him, and that was saying something. However, right now Dewey was worried out of his mind because of Webby.

He and the others were on an adventure like they do every week. They were going to the land of Dracula (No there were no vampires on the island.) However, Dewey and webby weren't paying attention because they were too excited about the adventure.

They haven't gone on an adventure in about a week because of scrooges business — something about not being their enough.

Well now they were going on an adventure, and they were excited! Well, Dewey and Webby were. Everyone else was ok with it.

When they finally got there, Dewey and Webby ran out the plane way ahead of the others.

"Wow!" Said Dewey. "This place is amazing!" And it was.

"ADVENTURE!" Webby yelled!

"Now wait a minute," Scrooge said when the rest of the group caught up with them. (I'm not even going to try with the accent cause I know I'll get it wrong.) "Sure, this place is pretty, but it's also dangerous. There are a bunch of traps, so I want all of you to stay close to each other."

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge," Said all of the kids.

"Now come on let's go!" Dewey said running ahead instantly forgetting what his uncle just said.

"Kids.." Scrooge mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

When Scrooge and the kids were in the cave, where all the all the treasure and the traps were, Scrooge told them once more to keep close. The order went like this — Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, then Webby. Scrooge was talking about the treasure and the backstory of the cage, Dewey was trying to run ahead of Scrooge, but Scrooge wasn't letting him. Huey was looking in his Juinor woodchuck guide book trying to record all the stuff going on. Louie was trying not to die. And Webby, was no were to be seen. They all have been in the cave for about 2 hours, and webby hasn't spoken in the last hour. No one thought about it but when Scrooge asked Webby a question -"What do you think lassie?"- Everyone started to panic. They were sure that webby came in with them and was with them for the past hour and a half.

"WEBBY!" Huey yelled for her. Huey was scared out of his mind and nervous. Webby was like a sister to him, and Huey couldn't bare if webby were lost forever.

"WEBBY!" Dewey yelled. Webby was one of the most important people (Duck?) in his life. Next to his brothers, of course, But Webby was like a sister to him. They were adventure buddies! When his brothers didn't want to do what he did webby was always there for him. And now she was missing, and Dewey was panicking.

However, out of the four ducks, Scrooge was the most nervous about Webby. He was supposed to take care of her. Scrooge loved webby like his own. She was his adopted nice, and now he lost her. Scrooge was the adult, and he was supposed to keep the kids safe. And, oh god, Mrs.Beakly. If she found out that he lost her granddaughter, then she will punch him to the moon. Scrooge had to find Webby no matter what.

After almost an hour of looking for Webby, Louie heard a low moan.

"Hello?" He said, Hoping that it was Webby.

"Help.." A low voice cried.

"UNCLE SCROOGE I THINK I FOUND HER." Louie cried out to his uncle. With tears in his eyes. "Its ok Webby. Were here now. We found you. Uncle Scrooge will be here soon, and we will get you out of here." He tried to comfort her.

"Louie lad! Where is she?" Scrooge Spock.

"She's in their" Louie said as he pointed to the hole in front of him.

"Webby lad, can you hear me?" Scrooged asked in a worried voice.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Said a week voice.

"Yes, lass! It's going to be ok! I'll get you out of there!" Scrooge said trying to confront her "Huey!"

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey said studdering a bit.

"Hand me your rope."

And without hesitating Huey opened his bag and pulled out a rope. He then gave it to his uncle to use. As soon as Huey gave Scrooge the cable, he tied one end to a rock and threw the other end in the hole. "Ok kids when I get webby I need you to get ready to get her up. Ok?"

"Ok," Dewey responded.

"OK lass I'm coming down!" And with that, he jumped down the hole.

* * *

 

After 30 minutes of Scrooge down the hole, The triplets were starting to get worried. As soon as Huey was about to yell in the hole to see if they were ok, Scrooge shouted instead. "OK LADS! IM COMING UP. GET READY!" and with that, he started to climb with Webby on his back. Ten minutes later Scrooge and webby were at the top and Scrooge was ready for the boys to pull webby of his back so he could get out. When they finally reached the top Huey, Dewey, and Louie were there, ready to get webby. The boys grabbed Webby and Scrooge climbed out of the hole.

"Oh my god," Huey said when he saw the shocking state Webby was in. Webbys ankle was twisted weirdly, and there was blood on her arm.

"Come on lads. we have to go." Scrooges told them while he picked up webby again and put her on his back. Going to the plane Scrooge lead the way. The boys were struggling to keep up. When they got to the plane, Scrooge told Launchpad to get the plane started and put webby on a table to patch her up the best he could until they got to the hospital.

* * *

 

When webby woke up, everyone was there for her. Her grandmother was the first to be by her side when she did. She told her how sorry she was about this situation and how she will be ok. Next were the triplets; they hugged her as soon as they were by her side.

"Don't ever do that again! We were so worried about you!" Dewey told his best friend.

"Sorry," Webby said. She felt terrible that she made everyone worry about her.

"Don't be" Huey confront her.

"Yea, It wasn't your fault," Louie told her.

"Thank you, guys." She said with happy tears in her eyes.

The next person was Scrooge. And he looked the worse. HIs feathers were messy, and he had bags under his eyes. "I'm sorry lass. I SHould have been keeping track of you. I should never have let you get hurt. I promise that ill never let something like this happen to you ever again."

"It's ok Uncle Scrooge. I was careless when I set off that trap and wasn't even thinking about being safe though you said to twice."

"It's still not your fault, ok Webbgail."

"Ok Uncle Scrooge," Webby said with a smile on her face.

She was lucky she had a family like hers.

  
**(Sorry for the poor ending. I'm horrible at writing sappy stuff.)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request. Sorry that it came out late.
> 
>  
> 
> Send in some request, and I'll be sure to write them.


	6. Hatching day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald thinks about the past three days and the boy's hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the series

It has been three days since Della took the Spear of Selene. Three Days since Donald took the eggs. Three days since the fight with Scrooge. And Donald didn't know what he was doing.

Four days ago Donald was laughing with Della and scrooge about a funny thing that happened to him in the past. But now Donald was all alone. He was sitting his chair in front of the eggs, thinking about the past three days.

First, he and Della fought about the eggs. She should be with her eggs and become a mother — not going around the world adventuring. However, Della was stubborn; she wanted to do all the adventuring she could before she became a mother. Donald though, thought she was crazy for wanting to adventure with not one, not two, but THREE eggs on the way. What if she got hurt or something worse. The eggs would be orphan, and Donald didn't want that to happen. However, after constant aguing Donald finally gave up. Even though he didn't like the idea, he knew that Della could take care of herself. So he let it go.

Then Della took the spear of Saleen. Donald was still mad about the argument and was outside of scrooges office, comforting the eggs that were in the stroller he gave them. Then Scrooge started yelling Della's name. Donald ran into the room concerned about the yelling but then looked at the big screen on the wall. He saw Della with a spacesuit on and was instantly confused. Was Della in space? How..? Before he could finish that thought the screen when black and in big, bold, red letters, it said: TRANSMISSION LOST. Thoughts now flooded his mind. What happened to Della? What happened to his sister? What did Scrooge do?

When Donald turn to look at Scrooge, he saw that he had huge tears in his eyes and a look of hurt and regret.

"What did you do?" Donald asked trying to keep his calm.

"I-I Donald I-" Scrooge studded with his words.

Donald was starting to get angry. "What did you do!"

"Della. Sh-she took the Selene."

"The what?"

"The Spear of Selene Donald. The rocket I built for her to celebrate the eggs hatching."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" Donald yelled. This is why he didn't want Scrooge to build the rocket. It was too risky.

The augment went on and on between Donald and Scrooge. Donald was outraged at Scrooge for building the rocket and kil- No not that - Losing his sister in space. Scrooge was angry at himself for making the rocket and then encouraging Della to keep going even though there was a considerable risk. He just wanted to yell, and Donald was the only one there. There was also the eggs, but Scrooge couldn't be mad at them, so it had to be Donald.

Some hurtful words were thrown and some curses. Then, Donald decided that he was to leave with the eggs and never come back.

"FINE!" Scrooge yelled with huge tears in his eyes. His voice almost cracked.

"FINE!" Donald yelled. And that was it. Donald grabbed the eggs that were in the stroller and left. However, before he left the room, he looked back at Scrooge who looking at the screen, where Della once was, and mumbling something to himself but, Donald couldn't figure out what. And with that, Donald turned around and left. That was the last time he saw Scrooge in ten years.

So hear Donald was, three days later, he was starting to hate the number three, sitting in his chair thinking. Donald had sworn to protect these eggs because that was the only part of Della he had left. He would do anything for them as long as they were safe.

When Donald was thinking about the past three days, he didn't even realize that he was crying. More thoughts flooded his mind.

If only he were there with them.

If only Scrooge hadn't built the rocket.

If Della hadn't been stupid and taken the rocket.

If only-

_CRACK_

Donald lifted his head at the sound of the cracking. He turned his head to look at the eggs and saw that there was a small crack on one of them.

Oh my god, Donald thought, The eggs are hatching!

Donald raced to get a towel out of the bathroom in case stuff got everywhere. He also got a watch to record the times of the hatching.

When Donald got back, he saw that the first egg had more cracks then before and the second egg had a break in it.

Oh my god, Donald thought, Their hatching! I'm going to be an Uncle.

Donald waited tensely for the first egg to hatch. And when it did Donald was leaping with joy.

"Hubert," Donald said picking up the duckling. However, as soon as he did, the other egg started hatching too.

And three seconds later the egg hatched.

Donald finished cleaning up the first duckling and placed him on the table. He then proceeded to pick up the second duck to wipe it.

"Dewford," Donald said with a smile on his face.

When he finished cleaning him, He put the duckling next to his brother and looked over to the last egg.

Two down, one to go.

When ten minutes passed, Donald was starting to get worried.

He looked over from the egg, which he had been watching since Dewey hatched, and saw that the two ducklings were playing with each other. It put a smile on his face but quickly turned into a frown. Della was supposed to be here. Not him. Della was supposed to watch them hatch and pick them up and hug them when they first hatched. Not him. This was all the old man's fault.

Twenty minutes later, Donald was panicking now. He didn't know what to do. The others already hatched. What was taking this egg so long? Donald didn't want to panic anymore so; he decided to call someone with similar experience.

"Hello?" The person on the other line said.

Donald took a deep breath before answering. "Hi, Daisy,"

"Donald! How has it been?"

"Not good," Donald answered, trying not to cry again.

"Oh no! What happened."

"Its Della. She's- She's gone."

"Oh Donald, I'm so sorry."

"And its Scrooge's fault."

"What did he do?" Daisy said, with venom in her voice. She was never fond of the old man. However, now he hurt Donald. And Daisy was mad.

"He built a rocket meant for Della, even though he knew that she was about to become a mother soon, and Della took it, and now she's gone."

"What about the eggs?" She asked. Daisy knew that Della was giving birth to triplets, so she was worried about what happened to them now that Della's gone.

"That's actally what I'm calling you about The eggs hatched today but only two of them, and that was twenty minutes ago. I Don't know what to do Daisy. What if something happened to the egg. It's going to be my fault Daisy. What if -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Donald. Right now I want you to breathe." When Daisy finished that sentence, she instantly heard breath going in and out.

"I'm calling you because I know that you have had experience with this with April, May, and June."

"And your exactly right. You know, June hatched thirty minutes after April and May, and I reacted the same way. It turned out that the egg was just cold and needed warmth. And ten minutes later, after we put on the blanket, June hatched. It's going to be ok Donald. I know it is."

"Wow. Thanks, Daisy. I'll be sure to put a blanket on the egg and try and warm it up."

"Anytime Donald. I hope things start looking up. Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks again, Daisy. Bye"

"Bye Donald." and with that, she hung up.

Donald was on his own again, and he didn't like it. It has now been- Donald looked at the clock- 30 minutes, and the egg still hasn't hatched. He went into his room to grab a blanket but stopped when he saw a picture on the edge of his dresser. He walked toward it to pick it up. The image was of Him, Della, Scrooge, and the eggs. Him, Della, and Scrooge were standing behind the unhatched eggs smiling. The eggs were in a big nest that was sitting on a table. Donald took out the picture and crumbled it. He never wanted the boys to see Scrooge, The person (Duck?) Who took away their mother. He when he got the blanket and walked out of the room to go back to the egg and the ducklings, Donald decided that he would get rid of all evidence that they were related to Scrooge McDuck.

Donald walked into the room and put the blanket on the egg and took the duckling and sat with them on his lap. When one of the ducklings, Dewey, Donald thought, looked up at him he smiled. These boys were going to be the best thing that has ever happened to him. Donald was sure of it.

Donald's eyes were drooping, but he was determined to stay awake. And that was a good thing because the egg in front of him was cracking.

Finally, Donald thought, it's time.

Donald picked up the ducklings and put them in their original spot. He then took the blanket off and grabbed the towel to wipe off the duck when it came out of the egg.

There was another crack. And another. An another. Cracks were all over the egg until the egg broke and the duckling popped out. Donald immediately picked up the duckling and wiped it carefully with the cloth.

"Llewellyn," Donald said softly. The duckling made a face.

"Bla," he said making a face.

"Yea-" Donald chuckles"-I didn't like it either. How about we call you Louie." The duckling laughed. That made Donald laugh.

The 48 minutes that it took Louie to hatch was horrible. But it was over now. Louie was here with them.

When he was done cleaning Louie, Donald put the ducking with his brothers. When he did Huey and Dewey started to play with Louie, probably happy that their brother was finally there with them. Donald sat down in his chair watching the ducklings play. He was now happier that he knows his nephews are safe.

Sure, triplets were going to be a handful, but Donald would get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request. I had fun writing this.


	7. Water boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey is the waterboy.
> 
> Sorry, that this is so bad. I had no idea what I was doing with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the series.

"Come on Uncle Donald," Said a very excited Huey. "We're going to be late." As he said this, he ran out of the houseboat and on to the dock, trying to get to the car.

"Ok, ok. But first, we have to put on your gear." Donald said, picking Huey up and putting him back in the houseboat.

"Uncle Donald," Huey wined. "I'm only the water boy. I'm not even playing in the game."

"I know Huey. It's just in case." Donald put the last thing on Huey. A helmet.

"Is this necessary?" Huey asked while adjusting his helmet.

"Yes," Donald responded. When he stepped back, he had a smile on his face. Huey had on a vast jersey and a huge hat that covered his whole face.

"I look horrible. People are going to laugh at me." Huey said with a frown on his face.

"No, they won't. You look fine." Donald said. He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey," Came a voice. "Are you guys rea-" when Louie walked into the room to see if his Uncle and brother were ready, and saw his brother in the jersey and helmet, he laughed his face off.

"Omg," he said between laughs. "What are you wearing?" He put one hand on the wall and the other on his knee, trying not to fall over.

"See I told you" Hey said. His cheeks wear red, but you couldn't see it because of the helmet.

* * *

 

"What the heck are you wearing?" Dewey asked when Donald and Huey got in the car.

"An outfit for being a water oy as uncle Donald puts it," Huey grumbled. "Uncle Donald said that if I was going to be the water boy than I'll have to wear this."

"That sucks dude," Dewey said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

 

"Ok, guys, I'll meet you on the field in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Ok Uncle Donald," The three said together.

"Be careful, don't talk to strangers, Louie keep your phone with you at all time-" "HA" "-just in case something happens, and stay together,"

"Yes, Uncle Donald" And with that, they all ran off.

"All right boys, what should we do first?" Dewey asked once their Uncle was out of earshot.

"I want to go see the players and interduce my self," Huey said. That's one the quirks to being a water boy. You get to see and talk with the players.

"I wanna go see if I could get some free popcorn," Louie said, not looking up from his phone.

"While you do those boring things, I'm going to go on the felid and see if I can get on t.v," Dewey said. So, they all went to do their things. Before they left though, they agreed to meet back in fifteen minutes so their uncle would never know that they weren't together.

"Time to meet some players," Huey thought. While he was walking to go to the changing room where he knew where the players were, he saw people looking at him and whispering stuff to each other. "I knew this would happen," Huey thought. "But did uncle Donald listen? No, he didn't. At least it will all be worth it when I meet the players."

While Huey was walking to go to the changing room, he noticed that some people were following him. That made Huey start walking faster. When he finally realized that he couldn't get away so, Huey saw a different path he could take, but when he turned the corner, he realized that it was a dead end. When he turned around to see if he could go another way, Huey realized that he was trapped. Huey also realized that the people who caught him were from his school. However, what made it worse was that the people were bullies. And their primary target had always been Huey Duck.

"look at this nerd," Said a voice.

"He looks so stupid," Said another.

"He's just a water boy, nothing special," Said a boy who was in front of Huey. After he said this, he pushed him to the ground.

"Why did you ever think you could be someone special. The players will never like you, and everyone will leave you eventually."

It looked like the boy was going to push him, but a voice prevented it.

"Huey!" A voice called.

"Where are you?" Another voice called.

"Looks like your idea brothers are coming. Don't think this is over," And with that, the bullies left.

You couldn't see, but Huey was crying. He thought about the words the bullies said and knew they were right. Why did he think being a water boy was a good idea.

"Huey! There you are, it's been fifteen minutes, and you haven't shown up what took you so lo-" But Dewey didn't finish that sentence, for he saw his older brother curled up in a ball. He also hears quiet sobs.

"Huey!" Dewey and Louie said at the same time. The rain to his side in no time.

"what happen?" Dewey said. Whoever hurt his big brother, would wish they were never born.

"I-i don't want to be the waterboy anymore," Huey whispered.

"What why?" Louie asked. Huey had been so excited to be heard and meet. Now here he was, sitting on the floor crying and saying he didn't want to be the thing he was talking about being for days. Huey had never shut up about it, what changed?

"Because this is stupid." (I don't know what I'm doing right now.)

"Huey, this is not stupid. You were excited about this. You have been talking about this for weeks. We know this is important to you and you should continue doing this no matter what people say." Dewey tried to reassure his brother.

"Yea, like Dewey said, just do what makes you happy, no matter how ridiculous you look," Louie said.

"Thanks - *Sniff* -guys. You're the best brothers ever."

"No problem bro. However, if you still want to be the amazing water boy. Then we have to get going. Uncle Donald is going to flip if we don't show up in time." Dewey said. Huey gave them a nod and then Dewey, and Louie helped him up.

"Let's go," Huey told them.

**(This is not my best work. I had no idea what to do, So this came out. Sorry)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! I didn't know what to do so I did this. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you like this. I Will try and post more. Comment some short stories, and I will try and do them.  
> Also sorry for my grammar mistakes.


End file.
